


Plane Panic (One Shot)

by ZephyrWolffOfTheShire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calm Castiel, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, I shouldn't write when drowsy, It's too late for this, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Panicking Dean, Plane, Puppy eyes, So not sorry for this, Unhelpful Sam, What have I even written?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire/pseuds/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas talk Dean into getting on a plane...again. But Dean is taking it just as bad, if not worse, than the first time he got on one. At least after this he can just relax...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Panic (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the worst title I will ever give a fanfic, but It's 3:24 A.M. I slept only 2 hours the previous night and now I will have a similar snooze on this night. What have I done to myself?

Dean listened to the voice as it came over the speakers, announcing the airplane was boarding. He took a deep breath, wondering how Sam and Cas had talked him in to this. 

“Relax, Dean. More people die in car accidents than in planes.” Sam stated as he reached a hand out to pat his back. “The odds are like...one in three million or something.”

“Gee thanks, Sammy...I feel so much better.” The eldest brother sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Alright...where's Cas? Let's get this over with.” 

“I'm right here.” The angel spoke up from behind them, waving a hand calmly.

“Oh good.” If he were being completely honest with himself, Dean had been hoping that the Angel wouldn't show up. At least that'd give him an excuse not to do this. “Shall we, then?” He looked in the direction of the hanger. 

“Well, actually.” Sam's voice rose as Dean began to walk. “It's just going to be you two.” The eldest brother stopped in his tracks, standing there a moment before slowly turning. A look of pure anger was on his face. Hell, if looks could kill, Sam would already be convulsing on the ground.

“Excuse me?”

“I uh...Aha...” Sam rubbed at the back of his head. “I'm not going with you.”

“Sammy.” Dean's eyebrows lifted as he spoke. “You're joking, right?” He tried to smile but his face felt stiff. 

“No...uh it's just you two...So…” The younger brother smiled reassuringly. “Have fun.”

I'm gonna kill him. That's all there is to it. I'm gonna kill Sammy. Dean took a deep breath once more, letting it out in an agitated huff. “You suck, Sammy, you know that?” 

“Sorry, Dean.” He laughed. “But, this is just how it is. Get moving.” He slowly turned his back, waving as he began to walk away. “See you when you get back.”

“Fuck you, Sam!” Dean shouted, his fists curled at his side. 

“Dean...”

“What is it, Cas?” He turned to the angel as he heard his voice.

“I do believe that if we don't get to the plane soon, it will depart without us.” He stated matter-of-factually. Dean hated that about him, really he did. Debating just turning and walking away, he was slowly led by Cas to the hanger entrance. The tickets were shown to the stewardess and promptly they were pointed to their seats. Dean seated himself heavily, groaning as he sunk into the cushion.

“I can't believe I got talked into this shit again. I promised I'd never get back on one of these things, not after that fucking demon.” He was muttering to himself, ignoring his surroundings as he did such. “But oh no, Sammy has to pull those fucking puppy eyes.” 

“Dean...Why are you talking to yourself?” Castiel questioned quietly. Dean's hands clenched the arm rests as the plane began to take off. His breathing became slightly irregular. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried his best to not completely freak out. 

“Cas, I can't do this.” He finally stated. “I cannot do this. Knock me out or somethin'.”

“Dean...You know I won't do that.”

“Dammit.” He breathed heavily as the plane evened itself out. “Okay...It's okay...come on you can do this.” He tried to mentally psych himself up, but all he was achieving was a shaky statement. 

“Dean...relax.”

“Don't you think I'm trying?” 

“Uhm….Is there any way I can help?”

“Stop talking, Cas.” 

Silence drifted between them. The plane seemed fine for a short time and Dean had managed to relax just a little bit. But, of course, that wouldn't last long. Turbulence threw him back into a mild panic attack. His arm shot out and his hand tightly grabbed Castiel's. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He repeated the word a few more times before finally letting his breath out. Castiel said nothing, merely squeezing the other's hand in his own. 

Hours later…The flight was almost over, finally, and Dean was relaxed enough that he, at least, wasn't shouting or breathing heavily. Castiel leaned over for a moment, smiling calmly. “You did it.” He stated softly.

“No...really?” Dean grumbled sarcastically.

“I'm sorry, you seem upset.” 

“I got dragged on a plane. I have this thing with flying. How would you feel if you were me?”

Cas was silent for a moment as he pondered the question. “Well…Proud.”

“Proud?” 

“Because you made it.” He stated. “With….minimal issues.” 

“Cas...”

“I'm proud of you, Dean.” Castiel turned his gaze back to Dean, leaning over once more to place a timid kiss upon his cheek.

“Thanks...Cas.” If asked, Dean would deny the flushing of his cheeks. He'd deny that he was feeling a bit full of himself, what with Cas saying stuff like that. He'd deny it all. 

“We're landing.” Cas stated calmly.

“Oh...” Dean took a deep breath once more, holding it in until the plane finally came to a stop. “Fucking hell...” He finally relaxed fully, shaking his head slightly from side to side.

“Come on, Dean.” 

They made the short journey to the building, Dean grumbling all the while about how much planes sucked. He felt Castiel's hand grabbing his own, bringing his muttering to a silence. “Cas?”

“You did well, Dean.” The angel smiled. “And tomorrow, we get to do it again.” He leaned forward, kissing the Winchester gently. And Dean, as Cas pulled away, gave an annoyed huff.

“Gee...thanks for reminding me.”


End file.
